Unlimited Potential
by That One Lonely Guy
Summary: He thought that with this power, the gamer, he would be undefeated, a God among men, but soon he realized that when he made past to his second life, he would never be able to look back at what would happen due to his existence. In which the man of one thousand opportunities would get the one choice that would destroy all. Rework in progress, will be crossposted here and on Ao3
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my surrounds, there was literally nothing besides the black void, I probably sound crazy by saying something like that, but is true nonetheless.

I even died at the last five minutes too, at least I believe so, the person shot me three, four or five times, I really didn't count due to the pain that no longer existing.

 **[ You Failed in living.]**

If this is what I think this is, I will be damned.

 **[ Would you like a second chance?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

Okay then, I be damned, but holy shit, it seems that reading fanfictions about resurrection helped somehow, I can clearly see that this is one of those in which I turn out to be the gamer, is clear to me now, the nothingness around me and this blue screen talking to me.

Is obvious that somehow for some reason I am the gamer, maybe is luck? I have no idea.

I click on the obvious answer, that is yes, I mean, I would have no problem if I died of old age, but I was murdered, I wonder to which world I am going to, is always a fictional world in the fanfics.

 **[ Easy mode? You will have the capability of saving and loading. ]**

 **[ Or]**

 **[ Hard Mode? You will be playing the Ironman mode, but you will win a special prize.]**

Please, choosing easy mode is always sucky, besides, in fanfictions, the prizes of choosing hard are always better than choosing easy, besides, I am no Frisk, this time travelling gimmick would make me bored out of my mind and would make me feel like shit.

 **[ Due to you being the first Gamer on this universe and also choosing hard mode, you get two prizes.]**

I am not really complaining about the prizes… But not only this 'first Gamer' preoccupy me a bit, but this is going to make me a Gary Stu, isn't it?

I mean, two special prizes and stuff… I will begin weak as fuck just like every goddamn protagonist then climb up to awesomeness… At least this is how I think it will work.

 **[ You won as special prize.]**

 **[Unlimited Energy (Passive) LV Max]**

 **[Your body now reeks out of energy, you will never be out of Mana nor stamina.]**

 **[Force Sensitive (Passive) LV Max]**

 **[A Force-sensitive, also known as a Forceful, was a being who was highly attuned to the flow of the Force, you, as one of them, also have the capability to use said power.]**

Okay then, just need to know which version of Force I am handling here, if this is the Disney canon one or if this is the Legends version, due to the power of the characters in both verses being vastly different.

I felt myself being reborn, but at the same time, I noticed something wrong.

I couldn't move myself, it was impossible, my legs and ankles were locked onto this chair I was sitting on, I also looked at my body to see that I was younger, looking like a child.

I was a kid and apparently, a kidnapped one, well shit, I couldn't see this becoming even WAAAAHHHH!

Something just shocked me, I tried to get off the chair, but apparently my entire body was stuck, from my head to my tippy toes, I was secluded here and trying to see if the one making the chair hurt me was here, I was greeted with nothing besides dark halls with a red light being emitted, so at least I could see something.

I heard steps being taken onto my direction, I looked up to see a doctor, or at least he was wearing a doctor coat.

" So, this is the newest experiment, Dr Myun?" The doctor asked as another one entered.

The first doctor was an middle aged man with graying white hair, but he had more of the brown hair tho.

The next one was an asian guy, with that haircut that one would think of Peter Parker from the first trilogy.

Both of them had matching glasses for some reason.

" Yes, Desmond, this is the new experiment, Experiment Light Bringer, as you saw from the research made on him, you can see that he is infinitely generating energy that you would see getting out of heroes like Captain Atom or anything of that tier of power, which would be impossible to do, but what about a child with the same powers? Fair enough that this was just supposed to be all on the paper due to the fact that I thought such opportunity would never happen, but hey, I am not complaining, nor is the Light." Light, light… Okay, or this is about Light Yagami, the guy with the deathnote, or this is about Young Justice, I mean, they are the only things I actually care that have Light as a thing in the plot.

" Yeah, yeah, but when Project Kr be completed, then we will see whose project is better." The first one, Desmond apparently said before he went away.

Little did I know that today would be just the beginning of my torment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, is me, the writer of this story, I thought this chapter was rather short, but when I get to the real stuff, you likely will see bigger chapters, now onto the reviews.**

 **Tardos: Thank you**

 **Lexus-Regis: I hope so**

 **Jack6042: Yeah, is a little bit too random, I mean, Gaster Blasters are too different of Jedi stuff, unless is an illusion, and Fairy Tail stuff I could only include characters, but not really add their powers, I mean, I am not one to copy paste powers without reasoning.**

 **Allhailthesith: Exactly, UNLIMITED POTENTIAL MODAFUCKA!**

 **Ronel Templo1: Man, I don't know if you realize, but first of all, this is fiction, you can't really use real life study to talk about super heroes, super villains, aliens and stuff, and second is that well... Monogamous people also can get cheated or not be committed, is more of the person, not how the thing is.**

 **I hope you are all satisfied with this chapter and Sayonara**

13 years, it has been thirteen years since I was stuck in this chair and had my energy sucked by these rods that were stuck onto me.

My physical stats weren't able to be leveled up, but my mind… My mind had no such limits.

I realized that I really was at the Young Justice universe when one of the creatures that were created by this place appeared and tried to 'teach' me as they put in.

He was able to max level up all of the abilities that weren't really needed a strong body, he was something akin to the old Emperor Palpatine, which was rather ridiculous due to the fact that he was at least fifty years older than he was before he got all mushy and shit.

Telekinesis, healing, invisibility, precognition, telepathy, shapeshifting to say some of them, yeah, I didn't get the Disney version of the force, I got the legends haxxed version.

Unfortunately while my mind was at its greatest, I couldn't say the same about my body, the only reason why I didn't die of hunger was due to the ability **[Morichiro]** and the unlimited energy, but even then, I knew that I was only getting worse, my physical stats were all one and I was this close to looking like a living skeleton, maybe I will begin laughing yohohoho and see what people think.

Well, it really doesn't matter, I am getting out of here, now, using telekinesis, I blow up my chair and the roof of the building, not big enough to clatter everything above me but enough to fuck up the normal people in the building.

I can hear screams with my enhanced senses, is their fault, look at what they did to me, I can't even call this living, this is almost worse than death.

I used **[Cloak of Shadow]** to get invisible and get out faster from the facility, then the heroes will get here and save Superboy supersorry ass.

It took some time, due to me having to use **[Mind Trick]** in pretty much everything so I could be taken to the top of the building, I saw Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash on the corner of my eye but you know, diverging too much from canon will only hurt the chances of me know what really will happen.

I got out of the place and give my goodbyes to all of those who did try to help me, namely the G-Goblin and Dubbilex, who made an astral plane in my mind so I could train my powers.

I got away from the place, but… I still needed food.

I checked out my stats

 **Health: 100**

 **Mana: Immeasurable**

 **STR: 1**

 **VIT:1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **INT: 100 (-70)=30**

 **WIS: 100 (-70)=30**

 **LCK: 4**

 **Quirks: Starved to Death (People with this quirk are unable to upgrade their physical stats and may lose intelligence and wisdom due to hunger)**

So I was right, this is rather repulsing and revolting, I see a Batarang flying into my direction, part of my ability to see the future, but I can't react enough, my brain throbs and I feel an immense pain, it seems that even outside of the place, they still got somehow a manner to suck on my powers.

The Batarang explodes, a combination of part of my head actually exploding in addition to the pain I was already feeling made my head lighter, hehe, I chuckle at the inside joke, or outside, depending on which part of my head we are talking about.

* * *

Minutes pass, and the one with Unlimited Potential was stuck once again in a chair, this time, the ones that captured him were the heroes, who thought that someone like him was a little too suspicious.

Of course that he was using his powers so he wouldn't look weak, his shapeshifting powers made him look like Natsu from Fairy Tail, he was the first one that he thought when using his powers, and he wasn't going to show everything in front of them from the get-go.

" He was also in Cadmus," Batman stated as they looked at what was supposed to be a pink haired dude.

Superboy was angry at him, for some reason, he was angry at everyone that worked at Cadmus actually, that's why he lashed out and punched him.

The punch, unfortunately, aggravated his mind and the shapeshifting had been reverted, now Superboy could only see someone in their bare bones, almost as if it was clinging to life.

Batman looked at the kid and widened his eyes.

" Robin, I thought you said that Superboy was the only experiment there," Batman stated to Robin, who shook his head.

" No, I checked everything, there was nothing else, besides some blueprints about a 'Lightbringer' and all that stuff, but there was no mention besides these blueprints," Robin said back to Batman.

Superboywas now conflicted, not only he punched someone who wasn't guilty of anything, but he punched someone who had an arguably worse past than he did.

" Greetings." Martian Manhunter said as he appeared with his niece, who was greeting everyone else before looking at the one who was on the ground.

" J'onn, I can't read his mind." She said to him, who looked to her and looked at the boy.

" I could try, but it seems that he is already in a bad condition and I do not wish to make it worse." J'onn said to Megann.

" I-I, this just fucking sucks." The one who was at the ground said spitting blood on the floor, they noticed that the blood was not red, but instead was blue.

" Huh? Why is my blood blue? I am human, like, 100% sure of it." He said as he shook his head as the pain kicked in.

" Who are you?" Batman asked as he was awoke, it would be better if he made this questions the quickest he could before he would fall again.

He sat at the floor and tried to remember his name, but to no avail.

" My name? My name is… My name is… Oh for the love of, why can't I remember my name?" He asked as he began to lament to himself.

' I can literally remember everything before coming to this earth, but I can't remember something like my name? Is this part of the deal and I just don't remember? Is that so? How? Why? Fuck!' He mentally lashed out, using telekinesis without noticing, something that luckily, didn't hurt anyone.

" I-I can't remember, but I remember this, I am not from this world and like, I will answer any kind of question you guys have, just… Just give me some food please? I have been leeched out for literally 13 years by Cadmus." He said as his stomach made a giant rumble noise, that somehow was able to shake the entire place.

" Wow, you wasn't kidding when he said that, let me help you with that." Flash and Kid Flash said as they took him to the cafeteria of the place.

" So Batman, have any idea of what to do with that kid? He did just said that he isn't from this world." Superman asked as Batman crouched and got a sample of the blue blood, ready to go for the laboratory.

" I will see if this kid have a family in this world, if there is, we will see if they recognize him, if there isn't anyone waiting for this kid, well then, we will have to take care of another one besides your clone, of course that before I take him for his family, I will interrogate him, if he is from another world, it means that he is a) An alien or b) From another earth." Batman said with finality in his tone, making Superman sigh.

It was obvious that even if there was someone for him, they wouldn't take the kid, it looked like it had survived slavery, which he kinda did.

He only hoped that the kid would have a bright future, him and Superboy.


	3. author note

So, I am moving on

Wait a second!

I didn't mean in a way that I was going to stop this or the other stories.

I am just moving on from Fanfiction to Archive of our Own due to some motives, such as the possible problems I may get from publishing "Sexual content" or lemons, since I did see some of the stories that contained lemons being stopped due to that.

Another thing is that is easier to me post crossovers there, since this website can only put a crossover of two while I generally have multi crossover stories.

Another problem that I got in publishing stories is that my computer broke and I had to buy another, that's why I could only publish one story ever since I gave that major stop, it suck to write a fanfic on a cellphone.

So, yeah, don't worry, I am not deleting the stories, I am just descontinuing them here while their new updates will be on Ao3

BTW the username is TheCursedGentleman


End file.
